Alice in Wonderland
by Barila.Arkenstone
Summary: This is the story of a modern day Alice. She has the dreams which are her memories and her mother doesn't understand her but when old friends come out to find her will she remember or break theirs hearts including a very handsome hatter?
1. Falling Down

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1: Falling Down**

The sky was hued a mysterious shade of gold and the forest was tinted blue.

"Alice...Alice...Alice you have to wake up now" The unbelievably beautiful boy told me. A sad looking door mouse on his shoulder and a girl with Cheshire cat ears , a boy with Hare ears and a girl with white rabbit ears at his feet.

"Will I ever see you all again?" I asked them a tear sliding down a rosy round cheek. The boys finger came to my face a brushed the tear away gently, he knelt down to come face to face with me.

"Alice my love, if your heart so wishes it you will not forget us or this place and if Fate wishes you will come back to us" he said giving me a sad smile. My bottom lip trembled as I let him wrap his arms around me, I breathed in his rich scent that had a hint of lavender.

"I'll be back..I promise" I told them determinedly. They all waved as I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Alice..." the velvety voice whispered. I always had the same dream ever since I could remember, but even in my dreams I could not come up with the names of the faces I saw. I sat up in my bed starring out the window thinking when hell broke loose down stairs.

"ALICE! Alice Elizabeth Wood you wake up right this instant and get ready for school!" My mother's shrill voice demanded and the volume snapped me to attention and with a quick yelp I fell from my warm bed to the cold wood floor.

"Argh.." I moaned from my position on the lumber. After deciding I did not want my mom to come up here and find me still unprepared I pulled myself up off the floor and made my way to the bathroom.

After finishing my morning rituals I slumped down the winding stairs to the kitchen.

"Did you die up their I've been calling you for ten minutes Alice." My mother spoke after I had seated myself & tucked into my cereal. I looked up from the box I was reading while eating and saw she was shaking her head at me.

I grunted "sorry mom I was out of it and I did here you." I said to her quietly.

She looked me over a shook her head again. "Alice you are never going to find a boyfriend dress so drably." She told my snottily and shook a wooden spoon in my direction.

I looked down at my black skinny jeans and black and white checkered blouse with my white ballet flats and raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked confused.

"You dress un lady like and way too dark" she pointed out as though it were a crime. "I'm wearing white" I defended weakly.

"Alice why don't you go out with Stanley he's a nice boy and he likes you" she told me in a sugary voice and I thought I was going to be sick. Stanley Dickens had to be one of the most disgusting and most rude boy known to mankind! Plus he stalks me which has me mentally paranoid!

"Okay whatever mom I gotta go to school!" said in a hurry running out of the kitchen, grabbing my bag off the floor and placing my IPod in my pocket. "Bye Mom!" I called over my shoulder closing the door and skipping down the drive.

I sighed in relief as I escaped that conversation. But, all the relief was flushed from my system when I heard the devil himself call my name.

"Alice! Wait for me I'll walk with you!" Stanley's annoyingly grating voice called. I didn't even turn around I immediately began to run, I silently thanked myself for taking track.

I was almost over the small wooden bridge when I tripped on a crack in the panel's and rolled down the small hill stopping just before I rolled in to the creek.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and curled up against the stone wall under the bridge.

"Alice wait!" Stanley's feet pounded atop of the wood and kept running down the walk way. I sighed heavily as the relief flooded my senses letting myself slide down the wall to sit on the cool river stones.

"Thank goodness" I breathed and swept my blond and black bangs out of my pale face, letting my hand rest on my presumably flushed cheek.

I don't know how long I sat under the bridge but I knew I was late for school which also meant I was toast. But I couldn't find it in me too care if I was late to school, it was just high school and this would be my first in the three years I've been there.

Just as I was musing of a way to explain this later, rustling came from a bush not too far away from me and I was on my feet in a flash. The rustling became more pronounced .

"H-hello?" I stuttered out took a step back. The movement in the bush stopped but then something started to emerge from the leaves.

I covered my face and turned around as I let out a whimper.

"Hey ya what cha doing?" a little voice asked me. when I turned around and what I saw almost made me faint.

The little girl that stood before me was so familiar but I couldn't remember why, she hand a cloth tied about her head like white rabbit ears and was wearing a light brown dress with a white apron.

"Oh my gosh you scared me" I told her and stood back up. She just looked at me and smiled then began to jump around. I stared at her and took in her profile but I still couldn't come up with an explanation as to why she was familiar.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" I asked the hyper little girl. she stopped only once to look at me and told me cheerfully "My name is White Rabbit and you are Alice" she giggled.

She said this as if I had lost my mind, I was starting to think I did. I thought over her name and nothing still.

"That's a strange name for a little girl...Hey how did you know my name?" I asked curiously and she was facing away from me when she stopped bouncing. I thought she got tired but when she started to weep I knew something was wrong.

"You forgot Alice you promised and you forgot about us" she sobbed and I had not the slightest idea of what this poor girl was talking about.

"I'm sorry rabbit" I told her sincerely and placed my hand on her shoulder. She sniffled one last time before she jumped and pulled a antique looking silver hand watch out of her apron pocket.

"Oh me oh my we are late!" she screeched and started to run into the forest that was near the bridge. I watched her run before I started on after her leaving my bag discarded on the pebble covered floor.

"Rabbit wait! Rabbit where are you going!" I yelled after her and she only stopped for a moment and bounced rapidly in place tapping the glass of the watch with her finger repeating "We're late we're late we're late! Come on Alice!" and then she turned to run again.

I kept up with her before she disappeared behind a huge oak tree that was covered in yellow and white blossoms. I looked around wildly but I had lost her that's when I heard an echo come from the tree. "Alice! Alice come on!" the voice came from inside the tree.

I stood on the monstrous roots of the tree looking down a black hole that sat in the middle of the trunk. There was a faint light and then I saw her but she was so tiny, she waved franticly "ALICE!" her voice echoed.

I wasted no time in climbing in the hole but I lost my hold on a root and then the endless falling and black came and my scream filled the rabbit hole. Alice Elizabeth Wood What in the world have you gotten yourself into.


	2. Door's and The Blue Forest

Alice in wonderland

Chapter 2: Door's and The Blue Forest

Darkness is all that welcomed my eyes and it frightened me to no end. As the air whooshed past my face, my arms flailed helplessly only to grab nothing. My ear's where filled with the sound of panicked screaming but I realized that it was me screaming.

'Oh my god I'm going to die!' I thought horrified to myself. But, as soon as that thought came it went because the air stopped passing so quickly and I was slowed to floating. I stopped screaming long enough to observe my surrounding's, odd antiques and furniture floating along with me.

Book's, chair's, pictures floated in the air with me but as I reached out to grab one of the beautiful china cups that came near me, I started to fall fast again.

"Not again!" I shouted but was cut short when my face connected with a black and white diner patterned floor. "Argh" I groaned as I pulled myself off the floor with a deep grunt.

I took in my surrounding's carefully and all around the walls there were doors of different shapes and sizes. I dusted off myself and walked up to a French double door but when I tried to pry the damn thing open it only buckled but didn't open.

"Locked.._wonderful_" I said sarcastically and proceeded with the next door, and then another and oh look another. I sighed and looked around the room one more time, there was an extra door that wasn't there. This door was so _tiny_, as I grabbed the miniature handle the door only grunted but didn't open.._Great._

I huffed and turned around and to my surprise there was a stained glass table in the room that was totally not there. When I looked on the table there was a bronze key on it that had little bunnies engraved on the flat piece.

I smirked and run up to the door kneeling down and slipped the key into the lock and it clicked. 'Yes!' I mentally cheered, but now how do I get threw? I tried to squeeze through the port hole but my shoulders blocked my entrance.

I stood up again and looked around, my eyes stopped on a little glass bottle that rested on the table with the tag "Drink me" printed elegantly on it. I walked up to the table and picked up the bottle pulling the cork off it. "Cheer's" I said and drank the bottle, it tasted like cinnamon, ginger and tea? As I thought of the taste I noticed the room growing larger but then I realized I was growing smaller!

My clothes were strewn around me as I wrapped my black and red handkerchief around my too small body. I looked down at my feet and saw a shadow growing above me, my eyes widened was I saw the key falling towards me. 'Bonk!' the key thudded as it hit the ground right next to me.."Holy!" I squeaked out and snapped out of it grabbing the key but I left it next to the door and ran back to my pants.

I pulled my IPod out of my pocket and silently thanked the heavens I was big enough to pick it up. Once I was back to the door I pulled the key up and pushed it into the lock and what I saw on the other side made me gasp.

Everything was huge! The mushrooms and flowers towered over me and I could barely see over the grass. I stepped into the flower patch taking in the beautiful petals and color's. I was caught up in observing a white rose with dew lighting sprayed on its flawless petals when I felt someone standing a little too close.

"Alice there you are!" white rabbit announced next to me while I jumped half a foot in the air while clutching my chest. She stared at me worriedly then smiled a shit eating grin so to say.

I glared at her and pointed an accusing finger "Rabbit! Where were you?" I asked angrily.

She continued to smile and just pointed over her shoulder "I went to go get our friends" she said to me in way as I should have known that. I raised an eye brow at her and asked her curiously "Our..friends?"

She nodded and suddenly there was a dormouse on her shoulder bouncing happily. "Alice! your back!" the little mouse cheered. I smiled a bit and took in the other's that where right behind Rabbit. There was a Blue caterpillar, a smiling cat and two short boy's that looked to be twins.

"Alice is back! Alice is Back!" they all hoorayed and skipped around me laughing merrily. The blue caterpillar chuckled at the others and hid his face behind a thick book.

I grinned at them all their laughter and giddiness was contagious. My mind was churning , this place and all of them seemed so familiar but for the life of me I couldn't remember a thing.

"Ooo Hatter is going to be so thrilled!" piped in the mouse. "Yes, Yes indeed" said the twin's who I soon found out where Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum as it said on their matching shirts.

"Hatter? Who is that?" I thought aloud and the cheering and merriment came to an abrupt halt. I looked at everyone and they were staring at me with sad eyes.

"Alice you don't remember him?" Rabbit asked me her voice filled with sorrow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others including the caterpillar frown.

"No..I don't, I'm sorry" I apologized tear's pricking in my eyes at the look on their cute and sad faces.

"Oh my, oh me what has happened here? Alice has lost her memories, oh this cannot be, please let this be some feign for I cannot bare the sorrow" rhymed the Dormouse while weeping into her small hands.

"Come now Mally we must not cry Alice does remember us so there is still hope" Rabbit soothed the crying mouse on her shoulder. I could not bear to see them all so down trotted.

"Look, there must be a reason why Alice doesn't remember but we can work together and figure this out, But I think we should pay our little Hatter a visit don't you?" Absolem the caterpillar suggested and with that we all made our way toward The Hatter and the March Hare's home. 'Gosh I need some clothes!' I thought grumpily.


	3. Bring in The Mad Hatter &The March Hare

Alice in Wonderland

Chapter 3: Bring in The Mad Hatter and The March Hare!

The forest's here are so alive and colorful, they have such a mysterious glow to them, like something out of a dream. I had seen some crazy things in my day, well I'm only 17 but that's beside's the point. Because I'm pretty sure we don't have rocking horse flies back in England.

I was snapped out of the little conference I was having in my head by two whispering voices behind me. "Eh, what sort of contraption is that hanging from her side Dee?" Twiddle Dum asked his brother.

"How am I suppose to know, eh?" Twiddle Dee replied with a shrug of his shoulder's and a shake of his head. I giggled and put a hand of my mouth to stifle them.

The two looked at me and started waving me over so I could explain. After composing myself, I held up my IPod and everyone slowed so they could listen.

"This is an IPod, it holds music and video's like moving pictures and it also has game's like blocks, music trivia." I explained and held it up and tapped the screen it was a I-Touch in other words. As soon as I hit play September's Cry for you remix came on.

I loved this song so I started singing and skipping ahead, everyone watching me with amused smiles. After my little display I laughed at everyone's priceless expressions. Soon after they all joined in and we continued walking listening to the soft melodies that came from my IPod.

After walking threw a few bushes and over downed trees, the forest changed from blue to an Autumn bronze hue. Everything was glowing with Fall adorning every corner, the ground covered with soft orange, gold and red leaves. A difference from the dirt and cold cobble stones from the Blue Forest.

"It's so beautiful.." I let out in a whispery voice taking in my surroundings.

"You always loved this part of under land, well here second to Hatter 's home" Rabbit said in a quiet knowing voice. I nodded but still couldn't remember a thing, as we all walked I took every little detail in about this place.

Rabbit said this place was called Under Land, maybe because it's underground or because everything is backwards here I couldn't come up with an explanation. "You know your very different from the last time we met Alice" a low and calm voice spoke from my shoulder. I turned my head a fraction and looked down to see Absolem reading a book but peeking up at me from the corner of his eye now and again.

"How so?" I asked trying to understand the Alice they knew and see if I could remember. He chuckled and said in an even tone "You are not a loud and stupid little girl anymore." I huffed but smiled back at him, "I guess..I grew up Absolem.." I tried to come up with some sort of explanation.

"Maybe so, maybe not. It's not for anyone but you to say if that's true or not" He said in that very educated manner.

I sighed a bit and looked ahead "Well, let's see if reacquainting myself with this Hatter I can piece something's together." I said aloud nodding my head in conformation.

The forest around us became more beautiful if possible the farther in we went. I smiled gently as we passed a patch of growing pink and gold roses, that peeked out from behind a bronzed rough iron fence.

"They are so beautiful" I said softly as we pasted the fence. Rabbit was by my side nodding slowly with a smile on her small pink lips. "Thank you Alice, I'm glad you like my gardening skills" She spoke happily.

I looked at her wide eyed. "Those are your roses? They look incredible and I love your gardening skills" I added pleasantly. She smiled wider and took one of my hands in her smaller one.

"We're almost there, we're almost there!" Mally announced excitedly and skipped on ahead of us, clapping her little paws as she went.

My breathing picked up and I started fidgeting with the hem of my makeshift dress, great now I'm self conscious about what I look like. I looked over at Rabbit and cupped my free hand close to my mouth. "Rabbit I can't meet Hatter dressed like this!" I told her panic in my voice.

She looked me up and down then nodded agreeing and told the others to head over to the Hatter's and we'd catch up. "Come on Alice we have to make you more beautiful!" she chirped and pulled me down another road that was made of white cobble stones instead of blue.

"Slow down Rabbit! Where are we going?" I asked feeling slightly out of breath. She slowed her pace till I walked next to her. "We're going to my home so I can make you prettier Alice." She said this cheerfully.

When the words escaped her mouth we were standing affront a homey looking white and pink cottage. There were pink and white roses wrapping around the house in a blanket that gave everything a glow. I gasped and smiled at Rabbit.

"Your home is very beautiful" I said, she nodded and skipped into the house dragging me behind her. If I had known that such a homey cottage could store such a grand room like that of Rabbit's knitting room I'd swear it's magic.

"Sit here and I'll make you a dress you'll never forget" with that she smiled brightly and skipped over to a rack of fabrics. "Blue, white..Hmm where's my black lace..Oh here! and I need red string..there you are." Rabbit mumbled to herself as she sorted through stacks of fabric and seated herself at the knitting machine.

But all too soon to be true Rabbit was in front of me with a beautiful gown that sure enough I was not to forget. I stood from my perch with my mouth open in awe and unshed tears glistening in my eyes.

"Rabbit..I-it's beautiful..thank you so much" I said emotionally but tossed myself at the little and magnificent girl in front of me into a bear hug. "You're welcome Alice! But if you don't put me down I can't put your dress on and your make-up!" she squealed happily.

I put her down and grinned sheepishly and told her "I'm putting myself in your capable hands captain Rabbit" adding a little salute at the end. After I was dressed, hair brushed, face cleaned and did up I was ready. I looked in the mirror a final time and smiled hugely and grabbed Rabbit's hand as she led us back to the path.

"Do you think he'll like me?" I asked Rabbit for the third time and she rolled her eyes and she gave me the same response. "Alice he will love you and this isn't the first time he's seen you, ya' know he is probably more worried about what you'll think." she told me patting the hand she held.

"Alright I believe you, now let's hurry I'm getting impatient" I giggled as soon as she ran off pulling me in tow behind her.

No sooner had I said the those word's there we were standing in front of a polished and antique looking cottage. Copper and green on the outside but blue and white roses lit up the scene, it was comfortably set and just as homey as Rabbit's home.

My breathing came just a little faster, my blood was rushing threw my veins in anticipation. Right as we stood in front of the Oak and copper grand door it was swung open to reveal a very erratic looking boy dressed as a Hare in a mismatch dress coat.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and he yelled out "Alice!" in an Irish accent whilst he pulled down on his long tied up ears. I smiled and he run up to me and hugged at my waist with a giant grin on his pale clear face, his green eyes shining and his reddish brown hair scattered in all directions. "Your back!" he declared gleefully.

"Where's Hatter, Hare?" Rabbit piped in and smiled up at me. Once she had let herself be seen by Hare he glared and her and produced a tea cup from his pocket and chucked it at her. I gasped but Rabbit had skillfully dodged the rabid cup and grinned having foreseen the reaction.

"Your late for tea!" he yelled and pointed accusingly at her. Rabbit grabbed my hand and led me into the house while Hare slammed the door shut causing me to jump. "Calm down brother, jeez! I'm not that late..Now where's Hatter?" she asked again agitated. I was surprised I didn't know they were related but they were both very similar I suppose.

"Oh he's at it with that bloody mushroom..again" he sighed and motioned for us to follow him. The room we entered was made of greenhouse glass and there was a white table in the middle of the room covered in treats and tea. Our friends were seated at it watching something outside.

I was rushed to one of the garden chairs around the table and was gracelessly tossed into one. I looked around the table Rabbit had sat herself to my right and Hare was on my left, everyone's eyes trained outside. I followed there gaze's and was shocked at the sight of a huge green and blue mushroom towering over a boy.

Before I knew what I was doing I was running toward the boy who was now under the foot of the mushroom monster. I was throwing fists at the leg that held down the boy "Let him go you big brute!" I yelled still pounding my fists.

"Alice come back over here! It's fine there just playing!" Rabbit called to me but I didn't see how this was playing, this thing was crushing the boy.

But I stopped hitting the monster and looked at Rabbit but she wasn't looking at me she had her mouth agape and horror in her eyes.

I don't know what came first, the growling that was coming from behind me drowned out my thoughts and then I was facing the pink tinted sky with a ache coming from my head.

"Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice!" All the voices blurred together and so did the colors. "Oww that really hurt" I moaned and put a shaking hand to my head. Bad idea where I touched it burned and red colored my vision when I held my hand in front of my face.

"What happened?!" The angry but still beautiful voice yelled urgently. I looked up from my hand and saw the boy from before but he was more beautiful up close.

His black hair hung in front of his eyes a stark contrast from his pale skin but what sent my insides fluttering were his almost mystic blue eyes. I stared at him openly without realizing so.

But my ogling was cut short when Rabbit blocked my view of him and started patching me up while explaining. "Calm down it's just a scratch Hatter. Alice are you alright?" she asked me after cleaning my cut.

So the angry angel behind her was the Hatter? He looked so familiar yet so different, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Alice?..Alice?!" His voice raising in volume and his expression darkening. "What is she doing here Rabbit! You know what will happen! And you still brought her back! How could you do this to her Rabbit it's dangerous!" he yelled at Rabbit and I felt my insides spike with cold water.

I didn't like his yelling, it brought my nerves on edge and the cold water in my stomach froze. Before I knew it my eyes were blurred with tears and I was running back threw the house, throwing myself in the first closet I could find.

Glancing up at the closed door I see his angry eyes staring at me. I stare weakly back at it… completely frazzled by him… and I'm reminded once more of Icarus soaring too close to the sun. I close my eyes as his voice climbs into my memories once again. I have an overwhelming urge to cry… a sad and lonely melancholy grips and tightens round my heart. I dash back to reality and close my eyes tighter, leaning against the hard wall, then sliding to the floor, my head in my hands, as my tears begin to flow.

I lean against the wall… and put my head in my hands… What was I thinking? Unbidden and unwelcome I can feel tears pool in my eyes. Why am I crying? I sink to the ground angry at myself for this senseless reaction. I hardly knew this beautiful angry boy..right? I draw up my knees, folding myself up… I want to make myself as small as possible… perhaps this nonsensical pain will be smaller, the smaller I am… I put head on my knees… letting the irrational tears fall unrestrained. I am crying over the loss of something I never had.

Alice you are so very stupid..


End file.
